


the handler

by cabonara



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Vibrators, me writing these tags: oh god oh no what why oh god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabonara/pseuds/cabonara
Summary: "I'm going to need you to shave for tonight.""Has it got something to do with what you just locked in that drawer?""…Maybe. But that's for me to know and you to find out."





	the handler

**Author's Note:**

> had a great idea while listening to muse's commentary of social power and modern domination of the people and thought "hey, i could tie jason up and let dick torture him with vibrators"  
> then i wrote this.  
> enjoy :)

Since it was Saturday morning, Jason was sitting on the lounge, nose deep into his newest novel with his music playlists queued in his stereo. He heard a loud “shit” echo from the bedroom, where Dick ran out of their bedroom, pulling on his sweats with one hand while wrangling a shirt on with the other. He grabbed his keys, phone gripped between his teeth, and slipping on some trainers slammed the door behind him. It was over in less than 15 seconds, and Jason was left dumbfounded looking at the closed door to the apartment. 

“What the fuck,” he mouthed to the empty room, “That was so fucking weird.”

~~  
Jason has almost forgotten it, managing to lose himself in his book again, til Dick arrived back a half hour later with a box tucked snugly under his arm, and an opaque bag in the other. Dick gave him a quick kiss, and quipped at Jason for not moving for the last hour as he all but rushed towards their bedroom he has so quickly abandoned earlier. Jason was rightfully weirded out by his partner's actions, he's never seen Grayson act this aloof and rash. He marked his page and followed Dick into the room, where he saw him tucking something into their toy drawer then leaning forward to lock the drawer with the keys hung around his neck.

"What the fuck was that about Dickie," Jason deadpanned, Dick looking put on the spot, but what did he expect? He just bolted like Fear Gas was in their bedroom.

"I'm going to need you to shave for tonight," Dick looked at Jason like this was a normal thing to ask. Well in their relationship is sort of normal, but not in this context.

"Has it got something to do with what you just locked in that drawer?" Jason raised his eyebrows at Dick, his subtlety is not his strong suit.

"…Maybe. But that's for me to know and you to find out,"

~~

"D-Dick…please"

Dick barely raised his head at the noise, him still looking forward to the television. Jason pulled at his cuffs, the cold metal cutting into his wrists, lining the skin with red scores. He couldn't the details of Dick's face, if Jason was having any effect on him. The vibration at the tip of his cock dulled to a stop, Jason letting out a deep breath as the tension slowed, but just as every time before this, another bullet started up somewhere else, this time the one tucked behind his balls, and his knees shook on the floorboards. He choked on his moan, sticking in his throat as the vibrations amped up a level.

He's just happy Dick didn't decide to gag him. It allows him to be as loud as he wants. 

He saw Dick's feet shift from under him, but he got up and passed the bedroom door, passing Jason as he strained against the cuffs, legs straining as he tried to lean forward to look around the door, to peer on what Dick was doing. His legs were cramping from where they were tied back, spread out like a whore, his hard cock on display to the world. It hung from his chest, red from the lack of attention, Dick had tied him so that he would receive no attention from anyone but him.

Several small vibrators were taped to his dick and balls, the underside of his cockhead, the back of his sack. Several of them had been taped together, their cords dangling from his spread hole, lined up along his prostate. Every time he shifted they dragged along the floor, the plastic loudly scraping against the wood, adding to his unwarranted whimpers and groans echoing through the room. 

Dick walked back past the door, this time turning into the room. Jason leaned as forward as the ropes would let him, making his skin bulge against his thighs. Dick was holding a glass of water, and brought it to Jason’s lips, where he drank it and swallowed as loudly as possible, making his Adam’s apple bob in his throat. He licked his lips after he finished, drawing it out while looking up through hair plastered by sweat to his brow into Dick’s eyes, shining with lust and power he had over Jason. He could see the outline of his dick through the dark grey sweats he was wearing, pressing up against the fabric. Dick turned around, and walked back to the couch, and he could see the press of a small remote he held in his hand, and the vibrators pressed up his ass jolted on. Jason whined so loud he swore he could feel it echo. 

He was sitting back on the couch, and the hand holding the remote was in view now. Jason moaned loudly, the feeling of the bundle pressed up inside him making him shake slightly, a sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead. He whined for Dick, but he remained stoic in his domination. He was biting his lip to somehow exert some action, something to dull the feeling of the warmth building in his balls. But it was being choked by the silicon ring held tight around his cock and balls. His groin was a mess of toys, but it was worth it, because he got to see Dick suffer alongside him. 

Dick got off on the power play so much, dominating Jason, way more than Jason ever got out of domming in the past. He loved ignoring Jason, leaving him there for what felt like hours, sometimes teasing him, sometimes doing nothing. Jason loved it when he did nothing, oblivious to the desperate noises Jason would make, the whines, the scratching, the groans. He would never touch himself, it was Jason’s responsibility to get him off.

Dick was switching between the different vibes quicker now, not allowing Jason to relax between the different spots, which would have Jason shaking if he were not stretched and strapped down by metres of rope, ripping into the skin slightly. He was going to have such good stripes tomorrow, holy shit. The tip of his cock was starting to leak, transparent liquid clinging to the foreskin, dripping slowly to the dark floor below. The vibrators pressed against his prostate had been set to some random pace, flipping his stomach every time they shifted inside him. His legs would have given out at this point, he’s grateful for the support the ropes are now giving him. He feels so good, but he’s been here for so long, his cock aches for being swollen for so long.

Jason attempted to buck into the air, the rope burning his flesh from the friction. Dick was still faced towards the tv, though he saw his legs shifting under him. Jason amped up his moans, threw his head back as he whined as the vibrations picked up speed, his dick near purple with blood. Dick turned on all of them as he walked back to the bedroom, Jason felt like crying. Dick stopped right in front of him, Jason’s face by design right in front of Dick’s crotch, bulging in his pants. Jason wishes his hands weren’t cuffed behind his back, he wants to touch Dick all over while he gave him the best blow job he fucking could. But that wasn’t part of the deal. 

Dick pulled down his sweats, his dick rising as he steps out of them and kicks them to the side. He flicked off every vibrator but the cockring’s, at a slow pace to night distract him. Jason opened his mouth and Dick grabbed his cock and started to push it into his mouth. Jason was giving Dick the most attention one could give. He sucked at the head, catching the foreskin with his tongue, lapping at the slit as pre-come dripping into his mouth. When Jason sucked hard, he looked up at Dick’s face, his baby blues shut to the world as he grunted in lust. Jason hummed as he started to open his throat to his dick, eliciting a deep moan from Dick, where Dick ran his other hand to his jaw, tilting it to better accommodate his cock, pressing it further into his mouth, and by instinct, Jason relaxed his throat and pressed forward. 

He felt the blunt heat of Dick pressing down his throat, fluttering his throat as Dick pressed down it, pressing it with his tongue. Jason closed his eyes as he lost himself in the motions of his partner, as he pushed him further down his throat, feeling the lump in his skin his dick was forming, relishing in the stretch and the choking feeling. He knows Dick is listening out for his three click signal to tap out, but Jason has a mission. He’s been secretly practicing with a dildo he bought, choking himself on it as he jerked himself off, when Dick was out on night shift. He fucking loved it, and he wants to let Dick know that. 

He tried to shift forward to get Dick closer, and deeper. He thinks he shifted their tonne bed forward a inch. He looked into Dick’s eyes, begging with the blue, and he stepped a inch forward and it made all the difference. The angle was perfect, he thought, his cock slipping deeper than before it felt, felt like it was the girth of his throat, filling up every available space. He could feel Dick thrusting quicker, and only once every minute allowing Jason to take a breather, filling his lungs before Dick forced himself back between Jason’s soaked lips. He was fucking relishing every moment of this, thank shit he practiced, nothing felt as good as this did right now. Dick has a glint in his eye as he goes a step further, and presses his hand to the front of Jason’s throat, gently pressing at where his dick is inside his throat as he thrusts down into it. Jason would have been coming dry at this point, but his cock still remained untouched and inflamed from lack of attention. 

“Looks like we’re going to need to get you a choker, young man,” Dick said, his mouth twisting with cheek, with his eyes lidded with desire. 

Jason would whine if he could breathe. 

Dick fastened his pace for a minute, Jason thought that this would be the end, Dick choking him through his orgasm, delivering his bitter come directly down his throat. But he pulled back, and grabbed the remote again, flicking on the vibrator sitting on the slit of his cock. Dick took a step back, slowly palming his cock in his hand, while holding in the other the switches that were shaking him to his very core. Dick then wandered over to the drawer, unlocked the drawer and grabbed out a cloth, and went to tie it around Jason’s head, pulling it into Jason’s waiting mouth. Looks like he spoke too soon about the gag.

Jason was getting tired, but the adrenaline pumping through his veins was keeping him on alert. After probably two hours, Dick finally started to undo the ropes binding him to the bedposts. The tension and stiffness of his leg as he let it fall from where it had been spread knees out, kept on tiptoes felt like an orgasm in of itself. Dick undid the last ropes and picked him up, cords dangling from his ass, and dropped him onto the bed. 

Jason doesn’t think he will be able to move again, the friction of the bed covers against his overstimulated cock feels breathtaking. His hands still cuffed behind him, he begins to grind into the bedcovers, knowing it’s futility as Dick slapped his sore ass in punishment. He felt the jolt of the many vibrators inside him, rubbing against his prostate again, making him grind harder, moaning into the blankets through his gag. The vibrations were amped up by Dick again, the asshole.

He felt the tension of the bullet’s strings, Jason pressed his head further into the bed at the feeling of Dick removing the vibrators, the vibrations slowly moving through his hole, his hands curling in on themselves with the sensation, cut into by the cuffs, but nothing was helping. Dick lingered when they sat halfway out his hole, humming on his rim, making Jason convulse. Dick pressed a firm hand on the small of his back, pushing him down, and still, into the bed. He pulled them out eventually, leaving Jason feeling empty and gaping. 

Dick went back into the drawer, grabbing out the lube and pouring it straight onto Jason’s asshole, smearing it around, tucking his fingers inside the slightly flared hole as he lubed him up. It made his sensitive rim tense as the cold liquid was pushed around by his cold fingers, the tease of a slip inside made him whine and groan. He turned his head to watch Dick put some of the lube on his cock, kneading the fat flesh of his ass cheeks as he did. Dick jerked his cock with the confidence of a person with total control, eyes near closed, leant back and locking eyes with Jason, pulling the corner of his mouth to the side to smirk at his  
sub. 

Jason closed his eyes and whined as Dick pressed the wet head of his cock against his entrance, arching his back against where Dick had began to press it down again. He guided his slick cock inside of Jason, making him mewl for release as every inch dragged along inside of him. Dick began pumping into his ass, rhythm hard and fast, not forgiving to poor Jason. He was humming with pleasure, pressing his face hard into the firm bed as he arched his back further towards Dick, encouraging him deeper. Dick tutted and pulled back, the head of his dick only just hanging inside his hole, barely thrusting into Jason. 

“Desperate sluts don’t get what they want, they get what they deserve,” Dick growled as he grasped at his cheeks, spreading them far to stretch the rim of his hole wide, exposing the sensitive skin to the cool air. Jason stuttered, air escaping him as he felt the burn of his taut skin with the slow pull of Dick’s head against his hole. He began thrusting again, deeper, pulling his thick ass in time with his thrusts. Jason was losing himself in the rhythm, the cold of his cuffs, the softness of the blanket, the traffic echoing off the pavement outside of their penthouse faded into the background til all he could feel was the places Dick was touching. 

Jason needed him inside him, it filled him up, made him complete, he was nothing but a sleeve for Dick’s pleasure right now. His cock felt tight, his balls blue as Dick’s thrusts rubbed his oversensitive dick against the sheets. Dick pulled out suddenly and grabbed Jason’s waist, roughly flipping him over. He began fiddling with the lock at the base of his cock, the ring finally coming off his poor member, the head crimson and drooling with pre-come. Jason let out a guttural moan as Dick fumbled with the lock fastened tight around his sack, Dick hasn’t touched him all day and it feels better than anything his weakened memory could remember. He bites down on the coarse fabric gag as he takes it off. 

“You’ve been a good boy hey? Nearly done everything I wanted, been such a good boy haven’t you Jas? What do we think good boys get after they follow the rules?” Dick teased him, rubbing his hands on the skin around his now free cock, not close to enough to anything satisfying for Jason, wriggling his cuffed arms where they were pinned underneath him. The metal was tearing into his lower back, the friction painful but so good, so sharp, keeping him focused now. Dick gripped the backs of Jason’s knees and pulled them up onto his chest as he leant forward. His cock was now rubbing up against his hole, Dick thrusting down against it, making Jason moan with the feeling of Dick’s cut head catching against the sore skin. He looked up at Jason and his expression changed.

“Shit sorry Jason I forgot about the cuffs, here,” Dick said, with a hint of worry creasing his brow. He flipped Jason back over, unlocked one cuff and pulled him back. His arms were raised above his head, the cuff being looped around one of the poles there and clicked back around his wrist. “There we go, now, where were we…” Dick then grabbed his legs again and raised Jason’s ass, exposing his hole to the air again. Dick pressed a knee underneath his back to support that side while he used a hand to guide himself back into Jason. He then abruptly shoved himself back in and dropped Jason so the only thing holding him up was the pressure of his crotch flush against his ass. He swore he could feel his balls twitching as they were held there. 

Dick then dropped him down as he began to pump inside again, fast and loud, the sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room, with little grunts falling from Dick’s lips as he pounded his ass hard. Jason pulled on the cuffs to steady himself, lifting his ass in time to Dick’s thrusts. Jason’s focus is zoned in on making this feel as good as possible for Dick, tightening his passage while he thrusts, grinding against him while he’s hilted inside him, making as much noise as possible, elongating out his moans, sharpening his cries. He throws his head back as he does, his chest popping out, muscles pulled tight under the skin, showing off his sculpted torso to Dick. 

Dick quickened his pace, bottoming out faster inside, now pressing ever time against his prostate, making him squirm and groan when the blunt head of his dick presses against it. He can feel his orgasm finally bubbling inside him, hot blood pumping through his dick as his sweet spot continued to be pressed inside him. His cock sat tilting towards his chest, his balls perked as his orgasms teeters on the edge while Jason whimpers. Unfortunately, Dick noticed, and slowed down his thrusts to a much more leisurely pace. Dick is the master of endurance, managing to go what felt like hours without coming once. 

“You didn’t really think you would get away with that? Coming on your terms? There’s a reason I have to put rings on you, whore.” Jason moans in response, Dick knows that edging is one of Jason’s favourite moves, bringing him right to the edge of his orgasm, pre-come flowing out of his slit, and bringing him back down from it and starting all over again. It made Jason shake when he came. The “whore” an added bonus, being talked down to, like he was shit on a sidewalk made him quake. 

Dick kept pumping slowly into him, Jason felt the grip of his fingers bruising his thighs, the grind when he was flush, him struggling to keep back. His pace was quickening, bringing it back up to a quickened pace, the thump of skin filling the room again. Sweat was beginning to bead down Dick’s forehead, dripping down onto the sheets as he grinded into his ass faster and faster. Jason was getting close again, the whines escaping his lips quicker. Dick moved a hand to the skin next to his cock, spreading it around it, almost touching his dick but not quite. Jason felt like his cock was about to fall off, he was ready to die if he didn’t come soon. But that wasn’t his choice. 

He pulled himself on the cuffs again, attempting to allow the stinging pain lessen the blood pumping through his throbbing veins, alleviating the impending orgasm for a moment. Jason looked into Dick’s eyes, ocean blue filled with wanton and need. He was closer than he wanted to be, his hips must be tiring now, the pace hard and fast, shaking Jason’s dick where it rested on his stomach, the friction bringing him back to the brink. 

“Dick..Dick please…please let me come,” Jason said, muffled by the gag, humming through it as Dick looked up, flicking the sweat slick hair from his face. 

“Why should I?” Dick said, grinding harder, pressing against his prostate hard, making him squirm and cry out. He leant forward to pull the gag down from his mouth to around his neck, allowing Jason to speak properly.

“Cause I’m a slut, I’m such a slut, and that’s my purpose, to make you come and to show you that I love it, I love making you come Dick,” Jason breathed out, closing his eyes as he holds back his climax. 

Dick finally touches his member, wrapping a loose fist around it, thrusting forcefully in time to his pumps, Jason holding back till he couldn’t no more. Come spurted out the slit, shooting out onto his chest, and dripping onto Dick’s fist. It was earth-shattering, his limbs went limp as he shook through it, Dick gripping harder into his leg as he watched Jason lose himself in his orgasm. Dick started chasing his own orgasm, pistoning inside Jason as he blissed out on the high, and as Dick bottomed out and stilled inside of him, he felt the hot spurts of come pumping their way inside of him. Dick let out a guttural choke, reverberating off the walls, thrusting slightly as he came off the high of the adrenaline in his veins, as Jason layed there, lax of any energy. 

He could feel the come dripping for his asshole as Dick pulled out, it rolling off his puffy rim and down his crack, sliding down onto the now filthy sheets. Dick lowered his aching legs, finally resting for the first time in hours. Dick unlocked the cuffs and slid Jason’s hands out of them, rubbing where they had created little cuts in his wrists as he brought his arms back down. He let him lay there as Dick started to collect all of the toys from tonight, ready to be cleaned for next time. 

Jason doesn’t even want to think what Dick will do next time.

Dick brought in a cool water bottle for Jason to drink after leaving the room to prepare for the aftercare. Dick sat next to Jason as he gulped it down like he was dehydrated in a desert, and he felt so much better after it. He doesn’t think he’s going to be able to walk to the bathroom. Somehow, like Dick could read his thoughts, he kissed Jason on the forehead as he picked him up bridal style, and carried him towards the bathroom. 

Dick had turned on their shower and bath, and put Jason down inside of the stall, him supporting Jason’s weight as he quickly rinsed him down of sweat, come and a few specks of blood. He then picked him up after he turned off the shower, and placed him in the warm bath filled with orange and lime smelling bubbles, Dick joining him after in the huge spa bath. He began to lightly scrub at his skin, kissing him gently on the face, his soapy fingers, his shoulders poking out above the water line. The water felt so soothing against the cuts, burns and bruises he had just gotten, so forgiving against his poor cock, played out for hours and hours, forced to stay hard for the day. 

He sat there for a long time, lost in the bubbles slowly dissipating into the water. The jets had come on at some point, the low power jets massaging his skin as Dick massaged his shoulders with his deft hands. Dick after the play was his second favourite, so loving and attentive to Jason, making sure every part of him was okay before he let him go to sleep, even when Jason was dead on his feet. Jason was pulled back into a cuddle by Dick, holding him close as he began to drift off to sleep, surrounded by warmth of the water and of Dick’s arms.  
But as all things have to, the water went cold, and Dick lifted him out, Jason hobbling to the bedroom with an arm around Dick’s shoulders, water dripping from his hair. They decided to sleep in the guest bedroom, climbing into the clean, crisp sheets and almost dropping off, but not before Dick kissed him slowly, and whispered “I love you” before Jason was lost to his dreams. 

Dick Grayson was just so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> got real sweet at the end. love these good good boys  
> honestly do not know how there are so many words, my tutors wish i wrote this much for my essays. alas  
> comments are deeply appreciated (i have them on email alert i get very excited), but kudos is fine for those who are shy :P


End file.
